


Kinder der See

by Iustitia2006



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustitia2006/pseuds/Iustitia2006
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Seemannsgeschichten





	1. Die Geschichte von der Windharfe

 

Es begab sich zu einer Zeit, als die Götter noch auf der Erde wandelten, dass eine Frau zwei Kinder zur Welt brachte, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen.

Die beiden Kinder wuchsen auf und beobachteten jeden Tag die See von einer hohen Klippe aus, lauschten dem Gesang der Wellen. Ihre Mutter warnte sie, nicht zu nah ans Wasser zu gehen, denn dort würden Wesen leben, die den ganzen Tag darauf warteten, dass sich jemand zu ihnen begab, damit sie ihn ins Wasser zerren konnten und ihn auf ihren Rücken dorthin tragen konnten, wohin der Wind kein Schiff mehr trägt. Brav wie sie waren, gehorchten die Kinder ihrer Mutter, obwohl sie es vor Neugier wie diese Wesen wohl aussehen mochten, kaum aushalten konnten.

Eines schönen Abends saßen die Geschwister wieder auf der Klippe. Sterne funkelten hoch am Himmel und ein voller Mond tauchte das Meer in silbriges Licht. Plötzlich deutete das Mädchen aufgeregt auf das Meer hinaus. „Sieh nur Bruder!“, rief sie aus, „dort hinten ist etwas! Im Wasser!“ Und sofort starrte der Junge angestrengt in die Richtung, in die seine Schwester zeigte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nichts erkennen. Doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie deutete auf das Meer hinaus, sprang auf, hüpfte hoch, nur damit ihr Bruder auch sehe was sie sah. Schließlich, als sie wieder hochgesprungen war, verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht einen Moment lang zu einer bizarren Grimasse. Sie war nicht einfach nur in die Höhe gesprungen, sondern auch ein kleines Stück vorwärts. Gerade noch hatten ihre Füße die Klippe berührt. Einen Herzschlag lang rührte weder das Mädchen noch ihr Bruder sich, bis das Mädchen dann vorsichtig einen Fuß nach hinten zu setzen versuchte. Ihr Fuß hatte noch nicht die Erde einen Schritt hinter ihr berührt, da gab der Boden unter ihrem vorderen Fuß nach. Jeglichen Haltes beraubt, stürzte das Mädchen in die Tiefe. Der Junge schrie und schrie und ungeachtet der Warnungen seiner Mutter rannte er hinunter zum Strand. Wellen brachen an seinen Knöcheln als er schließlich stehen blieb, noch immer nach seiner Schwester rufend. Doch er sollte keine Antwort erhalten. Stattdessen sah er im fahlen Mondlicht etwas, das er im ersten Moment für eine ferne Insel gehalten hatte. Es war jedoch keine Insel, denn Inseln pflegten sich auch damals nicht zu bewegen. Ein Windhauch wehte dem Jungen ins Gesicht und trug einen Duft an seine Nase heran. Vertraut und doch fremd. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er es verstand: das auf dem Meer dort musste seine Schwester sein, es war ihr Geruch, gemischt mit etwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

 

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile noch zum Horizont gestarrt hatte, an dem das Etwas bei dem seine Schwester sein musste, verschwunden war, kehrte der Junge schließlich zu seiner Mutter zurück. Jene war betrübt zu hören was ihrer Tochter widerfahren war, doch verlor sie kein weiteres Wort darüber. Viele Jahre strichen ins Land und jeden Tag verbrachte der Junge, nun ein ansehnlicher junger Mann, auf der Klippe in der Hoffnung, etwas von seiner Schwester zu sehen. Doch abgesehen von gelegentlichen Windstößen, die ihren Duft mit sich trugen, entdeckte er nichts. Und auch der Duft seiner Schwester wurde immer fremder mit den Jahren.

Eines Tages kam ein Schiff über den Horizont gesegelt. Aufgeregt, dass dies vielleicht seine vor so vielen Jahren verloren gegangene Schwester seien könnte, lief der junge Mann in den Hafen, um das Schiff willkommen zu heißen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung aber musste er feststellen, dass keine Frau auf dem Schiff war und die Seemänner auch kein Mädchen gesehen hatten, das seiner Schwester ähnelte. Als der Captain des Schiffes den enttäuschten Blick des jungen Mannes sah, machte er ihm ein Angebot: „Wir könnten noch einen Mann gebrauchen an Bord. Und vielleicht findest du ja da draußen irgendwo auch dieses Mädchen.“ Begeistert sagte der junge Mann zu und als das Schiff den Hafen wieder verließ, so war es um ein Crewmitglied reicher.

Aus Tagen auf See wurden Wochen, aus Wochen Monate und aus Monaten schließlich Jahre, als der Mann schließlich kurz davor war die Hoffnung seine Schwester jemals wieder zu sehen aufzugeben. Eines Nachts jedoch, als der Vollmond wieder einmal hoch am Himmel stand, zog ein Sturm aus dem Nichts auf. Mächtige Wellen spülten über das Schiff hinweg, der Mast brach und fiel ins Wasser. Verzweifelt versuchte der Mann sich irgendwo fest zu halten, doch vergebens: er wurde von einer großen Welle über Bord gespült und unter die Oberfläche des kalten Wassers gedrückt. Jeder Versuch, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen scheiterte.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, wusste er nicht wo er war, oder wie er dort hingekommen war. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einer Höhle, an die ein dunkler Tunnel angrenzte. Ein angenehm warmer Wind wehte dem Mann aus jenem Tunnel entgegen. Ohne recht zu wissen was er tat, trat er in den Tunnel hinein und folgte ihm, gegen den Wind ankämpfend. Nach einer wie es schien Ewigkeit in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels, trat der Mann dann schließlich in eine weitere, kreisrunde Höhle. Genau in der Mitte befand sich eine durchsichtige Harfe, aus der ein schwaches Licht zu dringen schien. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Mann die schöne Frau, die an der Harfe saß und spielte. Ihre Gewänder waren blau wie das Meer und ihre Haare wirkten wie Seegras, das aus ihrer Kopfhaut wächst. Mit ihren dünnen Lippen lächelte sie dem Mann zu, hielt inne in ihrem Spiel und sprach zu ihm: „Sei gegrüßt, junger Sterblicher. Sag mir, was führt dich in mein Heim? Suchst du Gold oder gar ewig Leben?“ „Hast du denn die Macht dazu?“, fragte Mann voll Erfurcht. Wieder lächelte die schöne Frau mit dem Seegrashaar. „Nein und ja. Keines von beidem kann ich dir geben, wenngleich ich beides besitze. Doch vermag ich dir etwas zu geben, durch das du dir Gold nehmen und dem Tod entfliehen kannst. Denn wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist, so muss der Tod zu dir kommen. Doch kein Schiff segelt schnell genug um ihm zu entkommen, denn die Winde tragen die Schiffe nicht so schnell.“ Sie schwieg als ob all dies Erklärung genug sei und fing wieder an die Harfe zu spielen. Lange grübelte der Mann über die Worte der schönen Frau nach, ohne dass sie Sinn ergaben. Ewiges Leben schien verlockend, hatte er so doch alle Zeit der Welt seine Schwester zu finden. Seine Schwester. Eine Idee keimte in ihm auf und schließlich wagte der Mann es einfach: „Ich suche nicht das ewige Leben, auch wenn dies ohne Zweifel erstrebenswert ist.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der schönen Frau, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht. „Doch ich verließ meine Mutter vor vielen Jahren, weil ich etwas anderes suche. Meine Schwester.“ Gedankenverloren sah die schöne Frau den Mann an, hörte wieder auf zu spielen und nickte dann „Dann bist du es, auf den ich gewartet habe all die Jahre lang.“ Verwirrt blinzelte der Mann „Gewartet? Auf mich?“ Die Frau nickte bestätigend. „Ja das habe ich. Nun, dorthin wo deine Schwester ist, trägt der Wind kein Schiff. Doch kein Schiff auf den Meeren dieser Welt befehligt den Wind. Der Wind jedoch kann ein Schiff dorthin tragen, wenn es ihm befohlen wird. Ich will dir geben was du brauchst um den Wind zu befehligen, doch will ich dafür auch etwas von dir.“ Der Mann brauchte eine Weile um den Sinn ihrer Worte zu erfassen, doch dann nickte er als Zeichen, sie solle ihm sagen, was sie von ihm wolle. „Ich will, was dir am teuersten ist.“, sagte die Schöne nur. „Aber ich habe nichts!“, antwortete der Mann verzweifelt. Wieder lächelte die Schöne wissend. „Aber du wirst haben. Schwöre, dass du es mir geben wirst, und ich will dir geben was du brauchst.“ Und so schwor der Mann ihr zu geben was ihm am teuersten ist, wenn er es hat, nicht ahnend welche Macht in diesem Schwur lag. In fließenden Bewegungen, die den Mann an einen Bach erinnerten, erhob die Schöne sich und deutete auf die Harfe. „Dies ist die Windharfe. Ihre Töne kontrollieren den Wind. Spielst du das eine Lied, so wird der Wind dein Schiff schneller davon tragen, als der Tod fliegen kann. Spielst du ein anderes Lied, so wird der Wind das Meer aufwühlen und dir Reichtümer in den Schoß spülen. Spielst du jedoch ein ganz anderes Lied, so wird der Wind dein Schiff dorthin tragen, wohin du zugelangen suchst.“ Und der Mann nahm die Harfe und verließ die Schöne wieder.

Aus dem was er in der Höhle und drum herum fand, baute der Mann sich dann ein Boot mit einem Mast, gerade groß genug für zwei Menschen. Als er fertig war, ließ er das Boot zu Wasser und segelte zunächst einige Tage nur mit dem Wind, ohne die Harfe anzurühren. Eines Tages jedoch nahm er das wundersame Instrument zur Hand und spielte vorsichtig einen Ton. Eine sachte Brise wehte ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Zaghaft spielte der Mann einen weiteren Ton und noch einen und noch einen und es wurde ein Lied aus den Tönen. Wind kam auf, stärker als der Mann ihn in den Jahren auf See je erlebt hatte, und zerrte das kleine Boot mit sich. Die Sterne hoch am Himmel schienen zu verschwimmen so schnell schoss das Boot dahin. Ängstlich ließ der Mann die Harfe los und mit dem letzten Ton verklang auch der Wind, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Die Tage verstrichen, immer wieder versuchte der Mann die Harfe zu spielen, doch jedes Mal überkam ihn die Angst, so dass er wieder von ihr abließ. Eines Nachts hatte der Mann einen Traum. Er war wieder ein kleiner Junge und erlebte erneut jene Vollmondnacht, in der er seine Schwester das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Den Schock, als sie fiel, den Schmerz, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie weg ist. Das Lied, das seine Mutter ihm an jenem Abend gesungen hatte um ihn zu beruhigen. In Schweiß gebadet wachte der Mann auf. Noch immer klang das Lied seiner Mutter in seinen Ohren nach und ohne weiter zu überlegen griff er nach der Harfe und spielte das Lied. Wie jedes Mal, wenn die Harfe erklang, kam Wind auf. Doch diesmal war es anders. Stimmen wehten im Wind und schienen zu dem Lied zu singen. Und obwohl er die Bedeutung der Worte nicht erfassen konnte, so stimmte der Mann schließlich in das Lied mit ein. Und das Boot schoss dahin unter dem Wind und dem Lied und als der Mann schließlich aufhörte zu spielen, weil das Lied aus war, so war alles um ihn herum verändert: die Sterne schimmerten in allen Farben des Regenbogens und wo vorher ein Vollmond am Himmel gestanden hatte, war nun nichts zu sehen. Eine Insel kam in Sichtweite und an ihrer Küste konnte der Mann viele kleine Erhebungen erkennen wie jene, auf der seine Schwester vor so vielen Jahren verschwunden war. Als er näher kam, tauchten die eigenartigen Erhebungen unter und so wurde er nicht behindert, als er schließlich an Land ging. Zitternd vor Aufregung rief er nach seiner Schwester. Eine Weile passierte nichts, doch dann raschelten ein paar Büsche und eine Frau trat zwischen den Zweigen hervor. Schüchtern schaute sie den Mann an, doch dann erkannten sie einander und fielen sich in die Arme. „Oh Bruder! Sag, wie hast du mich hier gefunden?“ Und mit einer Geste zur Küste fügte sie an, „Sie sagten mir, kein Weg führt hier her.“ Und so erzählte der Mann seiner wieder gefundenen Schwester von seiner Begegnung mit der Schönen und der Windharfe.

 

„Aber Bruder“, fragte die Frau als sie mit dem Mann ins Boot stieg, „was willst du der schönen Frau nun geben?“ Der Mann fing an ein Lied zu spielen, das sie wieder fort brachte, während er antwortete „Oh das ist leicht. Ich werde uns Reichtümer beschaffen und uns damit ein Heim bauen, das uns lieb und teuer sein wird. Und dann werde ich zu der Schönen gehen und ihr unser Heim geben.“ Freudig nickte die Frau und als sie wieder in heimischen Gewässern waren, so stimmte der Mann ein neues Lied mit der Harfe an. Wieder bäumte sich Wind auf, doch diesmal fuhr er nicht in die Segel des kleinen Bootes sondern direkt ins Meer. Hoch und höher schlugen die Wellen und schließlich fielen neben Wassertropfen auch Gold und Edelsteine in das Boot.

Aus diesem Schatze baute er auf einer kleinen Insel ein prächtiges Haus für sich und seine Schwester und sie lebten eine Weile dort. Obstbäume spendeten ihnen Schatten und ein üppiger Gemüsegarten versorgte sie mit allem, was sie brauchten. Und als der Mann spürte, dass ihm dies Haus eine wahre Heimat geworden war, verabschiedete er sich von seiner Schwester und fuhr mit seinem kleinen Boot zu der Schönen zurück um den Schwur, den er ihr einst gegebenen hatte, zu erfüllen.

Die Schöne saß summend in der Höhle, in der die Harfe gestanden hatte. Sie lächelte, als der Mann eintrat. „Bist du gekommen, um endlich deinen Schwur zu erfüllen?“, fragte sie. Der Mann nickte und öffnete den Mund um ihr zu sagen, sie könne sein liebes Heim nehmen, doch die Schöne erhob sich und schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Und du weißt, Sterblicher, das es niemals leicht ist das zu verlieren, was einem am teuersten ist?“ Wieder nickte der Mann. „Gut dann soll was dir am teuersten ist nun mir gehören.“, flüsterte die Schöne und hauchte dem Mann einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Gehe nun, Sterblicher.“

Also stieg der Mann wieder in sein Boot und segelte zurück. An seiner Insel angekommen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte, doch er konnte nicht sagen was es war und so ging er durch das gesamte Haus, überprüfte jeden Gegenstand, jeden Baum und jede Pflanze im Garten, doch es schien alles dort zu sein. Er versuchte das Gefühl zu verdrängen, doch nagte es ständig an ihm. Irgendetwas fehlte, etwas wichtiges, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Getrieben von innerer Unruhe stieg er schließlich in sein Boot und segelte umher. Als er älter wurde und sein Ende dann näher rückte, spielte er das Lied, mit dem er dem Tod entkommen konnte und segelte weiter über die Meere, auf der Suche nach dem, was er vergessen hatte.

 

Und während all der Jahre seiner Suche saß eine Frau in einem Höhleneingang und sah auf das Meer. Stumm vergoss sie Tränen für den Bruder, der sie zweimal verloren hatte.

 

 

 


	2. Wie das Licht in den Norden fand

Vor sehr vielen Jahren erblickten die tapferen Männer der See nichts, wenn sie nachts nach Norden blickten. Kein Licht zeigte ihnen ihren Weg und so verirrten sich viele Schiffe und fanden nie mehr den Weg zurück.

In dieser Zeit geschah es, dass ein junger Mann sein Herz an ein Bauernmädchen verlor. Ihre Liebe war groß, doch das Mädchen fürchtete, dass ihr Liebster eines Tages auf der nächtlichen See verloren gehen könnte wie so viele vor ihm.

In einer Nacht, bevor er wieder in See stechen sollte, trafen die beiden Liebenden sich und das Bauernmädchen erzählte von ihren Ängsten. Doch er lächelte nur, legte eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Ach meine Liebste,“, sprach er, „immer werde ich den Weg zu dir zurück finden. Weder die Götter noch die Wesen der See können mich davon abhalten. Und wenn ich von dieser Reise wieder komme, so verspreche ich dir dich zu meiner Frau zu nehmen.“

Zu diesen Worten zog er eine zierliche silberne Halskette hervor. Ein Herz aus Kristall funkelte im fahlen Mondlicht.

„Ich schenke dir mein Herz, denk an mich bis ich wieder heim kehre.“

Lächelnd nahm das Bauernmädchen die Kette und legte sie um ihren schmalen Hals.

„So will ich denn warten bis zu deiner Wiederkehr.“, flüsterte sie.

Noch ein letzter Kuss, dann trennten die Liebenden sich. Schon jetzt in freudiger Erwartung des Tages ihres Wiedersehens.

 

Monate strichen ins Land, doch es verging nicht ein Herzschlag ohne dass der Seemann an seine Liebste daheim dachte. Und als sein Schiff sich dann seinem Heimathafen näherte, hielt er es kaum noch aus vor Freude. Überglücklich eilte er vom Schiff und rannte geradewegs zum Gehöft ihrer Eltern. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und breitete die Arme aus um seine Liebste in Empfang zu nehmen, doch sie kam nicht. Stattdessen saßen ihre Eltern stumm am Feuer. Tränen glitzerten in den Augen der Mutter.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Seemann voller Sorge.

Bitterliches Schluchzen entwich der Mutter, während sie schutzsuchend ihr Gesicht an die Brust ihres Mannes presste.

„Zwei Wochen ist es her seit unsere Tochter nachts verschwand. Ohne irgendeine Spur.“, erklärte der Vater.

Das war auch für den Seemann zu viel. Bestürzt stürmte er wieder aus dem Haus, irrte umher und rief immer wieder nach seiner Liebsten. Wochenlang suchte er nach ihr, doch sie tauchte nicht auf und er fand auch niemanden, der ihm helfen konnte.

Gebrochenen Herzens heuerte er auf einem großen Schiff an. Fuhr von Hafen zu Hafen und seine Augen sahen viele Wunder der Menschheit, doch sein Herz war blind. Stumpf arbeitete er vor sich hin, unempfänglich für alle Freuden dieser Welt. Weder Trank noch Speise, kein noch so schönes Weib und auch nicht die fröhlichen Melodien der Spielleute vermochten ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

 

Doch eines Tages setzte sich eine alte Frau zu dem Seemann mit dem gebrochenen Herzen. Sie musterte ihn und zog dann ein paar Karten hervor. Sogleich begann sie die Karten auszulegen, den Blick stets auf den Seemann geheftet.

„Mein Sohn,“, krächzte die Alte während sie sich den Karten zuwand, „was sperrst du dein Herz in ein einsames Verlies? Du hast so viel zu geben und doch bleibst du allein. Warum, mein Sohn, warum?“

Nur mühsam drehte der Seemann seinen Kopf zu der Alten. Er sagte nichts, doch aus seinen Augen floss die unendliche Qual, die ihm der Verlust seiner einen großen Liebe beschert hatte.

Dieser Blick schien der Alten schon Antwort genug zu sein und sie blickte wieder in ihre Karten:

„Ich sehe Hoffnung für dich, mein Sohn. Dort wo das Feuer tief im Eis brennt, ja da wirst du dein dunkles Herz finden. Trag dein Licht hinein! Bring Licht dorthin, wo jetzt keines ist, damit es auf ewig leuchten kann!“

„Ich verstehe nicht..“

Doch die Alte faltete lächelnd ihre Karten zusammen und verließ den Seemann ohne ein Wort der Erklärung.

Lange grübelte der Seemann über die Worte der Alten nach, doch sie wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Und so gab er schließlich auf und heuerte auf einem neuen Schiff – der Seestern – an.

 

Die Seestern war ein kleines Schiff. Die Crew umfasste nur eine handvoll Männer, doch diese Männer waren von besonders tapferer Natur. Zahlreiche Stürme durchschifften sie gemeinsam und weder Wind noch Regen konnten sie von ihren Pflichten abhalten.

 

Eines Nachts zogen dunkle Wolken am Horizont auf. Das wenige Licht, das Mond und Sterne spendeten, verblasste und ließ die Seestern und ihre Besatzung in völliger Dunkelheit zurück. Kalter Regen peitschte den Männern ins Gesicht, während die Seestern von heftigen Wellen hin und her geworfen wurde.

Die ganze Nacht lang wütete der Sturm und als das Meer sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte und die Sonne über dem Horizont hervorblinzelte, da musste die tapfere Besatzung der Seestern feststellen, dass das Schiff schwer beschädigt war. Und so versammelte der Captain seine Männer an Deck und sprach zu ihnen:

„Männer, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet letzte Nacht. Und auch wenn keiner von uns Schaden genommen hat, so müssen wir uns doch um unsere liebe Seestern kümmern. Unmöglich können wir so wie geplant weiter segeln. Darum setzen wir Kurs auf den nächsten Hafen.“

Der Captain deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf eine entfernte Insel hinter sich.

Die Männer nickten und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Obwohl alle von der anstrengenden Nacht völlig erschöpft waren, schonte sich keiner. Und so erreichte die Seestern schließlich den kleinen Hafen der Insel.

 

Der Seemann mit dem gebrochenen Herzen musterte den Hafen genau. Es war ungewöhnlich still an diesem Ort. Und da war noch etwas anderes. Der Seemann konnte es nicht genau benennen, doch etwas war falsch.

Aus dem Nichts, so schien es, stand plötzlich ein kleiner Junge im Hafen und starrte aus meerblauen Augen zu der Seestern hinüber. Pechschwarzes Haar umrahmte sein bleiches Gesicht und seine dürren Händchen umklammerten eine kleine Box, deren Farbe exakt der Haarfarbe entsprach.

„Mein Junge,“, rief der Captain vom Deck als er den Jungen bemerkte, „unser Schiff ist schwer beschädigt. Sag, gibt es in diesem Städtchen jemanden, der uns helfen kann?“

Ein Lächeln umspielte die feinen Züge des Jungen.

„Gewiss. Ich kann euch helfen. Doch wisset, dass ich euch nichts ohne Gegenleistung geben kann.“

„Wie will ein Junge uns denn helfen? Captain lasst uns weiter suchen.“, warf einer der Männer ein.

Sofort fixierte der Junge eben jenen Mann. Mehrere Herzschläge sprach und rührte sich niemand bis schließlich der Junge den Deckel seiner Box öffnete. Ein schwarzer Schatten waberte über den Rand der Box und sammelte sich am Boden zu einem unförmigen Gebilde. Unter den staunenden Augen der Männer veränderte sich dieses Gebilde. Wuchs in die Höhe, bekam Arme und Beine und schließlich ein Gesicht. Ein Raunen ging durch die Männer, denn sie kannten dieses Gesicht. Es war der Schiffjunge, den die See in einem der letzten Stürme zu sich geholt hatte.

„Ich kenne jene, die euch verloren gingen.“, sprach der Junge, während sich der Schiffsjunge wieder an Substanz verlor und schließlich als Schatten zurück in die Box des Jungen kroch. „Und ich kann sie alle in diese Welt zurück holen. Ebenso vermag ich die Schäden an eurem Schiff zu beseitigen.“

Der Captain fasste sich nachdenklich an sein Kinn.

„Du sprachst von einem Preis für deine Hilfe. Was verlangst du, Junge?“

„Ich will, dass dies eure Heimatstadt wird. Zusammen mit jenen, die euch verloren gingen, sollt ihr hier leben und mir Gesellschaft leisten. Bis zu jenem Tage, da auch ihr diese Welt verlassen müsst.“

„Und was bringt uns dann unser Schiff?“, fragte der Captain, „wenn es zwar seetüchtig ist, wir aber dennoch hier bleiben müssen?“

Mit einem Lächeln, als hätte er diese Frage erwartet, antwortete der Junge:

„Bei jedem Neumond, wenn der Nachthimmel dunkel ist, so werdet ihr hinausfahren and jene zu mir bringen, die ihren Weg verlieren. Auf dass Leben in unserer Stadt herrschen möge.“

„Einverstanden. So hilf uns denn mit unserem Schiff.“

Daraufhin nickte der Junge, öffnete erneut seine Box und wieder kroch ein Schatten heraus. Doch diesmal formte er sich nicht zu der Gestalt des Schiffsjungen, nein er wanderte direkt auf die Seestern zu. Er verschloss eines der Löcher im Rumpf, wurde fester und fester bis schließlich nicht Schatten, sondern schwarzes Holz das Loch verschloss. Noch viele Male wiederholte sich dieses Wunder und schließlich war die Seestern ohne jeden Schaden.

Die Männer verließen daraufhin ihr Schiff und zogen wie ihr Captain es versprochen hatte in die Stadt. Ein jeder nahm sich ein Haus wie es ihm gefiel, denn außer ihnen und dem Jungen gab es kein Leben in der Stadt. Nach und nach besuchte der Junge jeden von ihnen und gab ihnen jene zurück, die sie verloren hatten: Geschwister, Kinder, Eltern und Geliebte. Und auch der Schiffsjunge kehrte zu ihnen zurück.

Schließlich kam der Junge zu dem Haus des Seemanns mit dem gebrochenen Herzen. Dort öffnete er wie so viele Male zuvor seine Box und wieder kroch ein Schatten heraus. Er sammelte sich am Boden, veränderte seine Form und schließlich stand des Seemanns einzige Liebe vor ihm. Sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag bei diesem Anblick und er eilte auf seine Liebste zu, um sie an seine Brust zu drücken. Doch die Bauerntochter blickte an dem Seemann vorbei. Keine Regung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Und als der Seemann dennoch seine Arme um sie schloss, schwand sie dahin und zurück blieb nur ein Schatten, der sich schließlich in Nichts auflöste.

Der Funke der Liebe, der eben noch in den Augen des Seemanns geleuchtet hatte, erlosch wieder. Zurück blieb nur der Scherz.

„Nur diese eine Person hast du verloren“, flüsterte der Junge, „doch ich kann sie dir nicht wieder geben. Denn ich vermag nur jene zurück zu bringen, die unsere Welt bereits verlassen haben.“

Mit diesen Worten schloss der Junge seine Box und verließ den Seemann wieder, an dessen Wangen stumme Tränen hinunterliefen.

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen herrschte überall fröhliches Gelächter. Paare und Familien waren wieder vereint und feierten dies überschwänglich. In all diesem Lebensmut war das Haus des Seemanns mit dem gebrochenen Herzen eine dunkle Insel der Trauer. Kein Lachen und keine Musik waren dort zu hören. Stattdessen saß der Seemann allein in seinem dunklen Haus und dachte an seine geliebte Bauerntochter.

 

Als es schließlich in der Neumondnacht Zeit wurde für die Crew der Seestern sich von ihren Lieben zu verabschieden, da war der Seemann froh. Zumindest für diese eine Nacht würde die Arbeit ihn von seinem Schmerz ablenken, so hoffte er.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da traf die Seestern auf ein Schiff, das verloren auf der dunklen See umhertrieb. Schon vor Tagen war den unglücklichen Seeleuten das Trinkwasser ausgegangen und als der Captain der Seestern ihnen Trank und Speise versprach, da verließen sie nur zu gern ihr Schiff um mit der Seestern in die Stadt heimzukehren.

Als die Seestern im fahlen Licht der Morgensonne schließlich im Hafen anlegte, wartete der Junge bereits.

„Willkommen.“, sagte er zu den Unglücklichen, „Willkommen in eurer neuen Heimat. Lasst uns feiern, dass Leben in diesem Städtchen ist.“

Darauf lächelte der Junge und führte die Crew der Seestern und die unglücklichen Seeleute in das Haus, das ihm als Unterkunft diente. Jene, die in der Stadt geblieben waren, hatten ein wahres Festessen vorbereitet. Den ganzen Tag lang wurde gegessen und getrunken, getanzt und gelacht. Nur in den Augen des Seemanns mit dem gebrochenen Herzen spiegelte sich keine Freude wider. Die Speisen schmeckten fad in seinem Gaumen und die Lieder berührten sein Herz nicht. Und so verließ er dann auch die Feierlichkeiten lange vor ihrem Ende und kehrte in sein leeres Haus zurück.

 

Von diesem Tag an stach die Seestern jede Neumondnacht in See und brachte die Verlorenen in die Stadt. Reges Leben herrschte wieder in ihr und für eine Zeit waren alle glücklich. Doch der Junge gab den unglücklichen Verlorenen niemanden, der ihr Herz mit Freude hätte füllen können und so kam es, dass die Verlorenen nach und nach immer unglücklicher wurden. Tief betroffen bat der Captain der Seestern den Jungen auch die Verlorenen glücklich zu machen, doch er ließ sich nicht erweichen. Und so verfiel jeder einzelne, der auf der Seestern in die Stadt kam, schließlich dem Trübsal. Einige stürzten sich von Klippen, andere beendeten mit Klingen ihr Leben und wieder andere hörten einfach auf zu essen. Und dennoch wurde es niemals still in der Stadt, denn die Seestern fand mehr als genug Verlorene auf ihren Neumondfahrten. Das Unglück, in das die Crew der Seestern die Verlorenen führte, berührte die Herzen der Männer und verdunkelte ihre Gedanken. Schon bald nahmen sie nicht mehr an den Feierlichkeiten zu Heimkehr teil, sondern verbargen sich in ihren Häusern.

 

Eines Tages saßen die Männer der Seestern alle beieinander. Zehn Jahre war es nun her seit sie aus der Not heraus in diese Stadt gekommen waren. Stumm saßen die Männer da, ein jeder in seine eigenen düsteren Gedanken vertieft.

Schließlich war es der Seemann mit dem gebrochenen Herzen, der das Schweigen brach:

„Dies ist ein unbarmherziges Schicksal. Keine Freude, nur Leid. Wie wunderbar wäre es gewesen, hätte der Sturm einst das Schiff von uns genommen statt es nur mit Schaden zu behaften.“

„Doch sind wir vereint mit jenen, die wir lieben. Das ist mehr als die unglücklichen Seelen, die wir in diese Verdammnis führen, jemals haben werden.“, entgegnete der Captain.

Entschieden schüttelte der Seemann mit dem gebrochenen Herzen den Kopf.

„Für euch mag das die Wahrheit sein, doch meine Geliebte ist nicht bei mir. Seht euch mein Haus an, es ist wie mein Herz: dunkel, leer und kalt! Wie Unrecht die Alte doch hatte!“

 

Die Männer verstanden nicht, was der Seemann damit meinte und so erzählte er ihnen von jener Alten, die einst vor vielen Jahren Hoffnung für ihn gesehen hatte. Lange rätselten sie gemeinsam über den Spruch der Alten, bis schließlich der Schiffsjunge aufgeregt aufsprang und verkündete:

„Ich weiß es! Von Eis sprach die Alte und wo finden wir Eis? Im Norden! Dort wo kein Licht mehr scheint.“

„Und wo viele Schiffe verloren gehen“, fügte der Captain mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an, „Männer, hört mich an: nächste Neumondnacht werden wir Kurs nach Norden setzen. Vorbei an allen Schiffen, die vom Weg abgekommen sind bis hin zum ewigen Eis. Lasst uns zwei Liebende nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder vereinen!“

Die Männer waren hellauf begeistert und als sie spät an diesem Tage auseinander gingen, da war wieder ein Funke Lebensmut und Freude in ihren Herzen.

 

Unruhig fieberten die Männer der Neumondnacht entgegen und als es schließlich so weit war, stachen sie so früh wie möglich in See. Die Winde verliehen der Seestern Flügel ganz so als wollten sie den Männern zum Erfolg verhelfen. Viele Schiffe passierten sie auf ihrer Fahrt, doch die Seestern sauste dahin, Kurs streng nach Norden.

Die Nacht wurde dunkler und dunkler bis schließlich gar kein Licht mehr vorhanden war. Blind steuerten die Männer weiter Richtung Norden, bis ihre rasche Fahrt schließlich gewaltsam unterbrochen wurde: sie waren auf Grund gelaufen.

Doch die Männer ließen sich davon nicht abhalten, verließen die Seestern und liefen zu Fuß durch die kalte Schneewüste. Immer stur in eine Richtung, von der sie hofften, dass es der Norden war.

Lange wanderten sie so bis schließlich vor ihnen ein gewaltiges Gebäude aufragte. Es war ein Turm, gefertigt aus purem Eis und so hoch, dass er bis in den Himmel zu ragen schien.

„Sie ist hier.“, flüsterte der Seemann mit dem gebrochenen Herzen plötzlich und starrte an dem Eisturm hinauf.

„Seht, hier ist eine Tür!“, rief der Captain von der anderen Seite des Turmes, „Und eine Warnung: Wehe dem, der durch diese Türe schreitet. Kein zweites Mal tritt er hindurch. Auf des Lebens Ende sei er vorbereitet. Er, der eintritt ohne Furcht.“

„So will ich denn gehen.“, sagte der Seemann darauf mit fester Stimme, „Sie ist dort oben, ich weiß es genau. Schmerzen, oder Tod können mich nun nicht mehr abschrecken. Jetzt wo ich ihr endlich wieder nahe bin. Beinahe schon füllt ihr Duft meine Nase. Nein, ich muss gehen. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Männer, doch niemand hielt den Seemann auf, als er die Tür des Eisturmes öffnete und hindurchtrat. Ein letzter Blick zu seinen Kameraden, dann schloss sich die Tür mit einem Klirren.

Eine Weile warteten die Männer der Seestern auf den Seemann, doch schließlich kehrten sie um zu ihrem Schiff.

Unendlich viele Stufen aus purem Eis stieg der Seemann im inneren des Eisturmes hinauf. Ihm war kalt und mehr als einmal verlor er auf den glatten Stufen den Halt und stürzte hinunter an den Fuß der Treppe. Doch auch wenn seine Kräfte langsam zu schwinden begannen, gab er nicht auf und kämpfte sich weiter die Stufen hinauf. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, kam der Seemann völlig zerschunden an der Spitze des Turmes an. Entkräftet von dem Aufstieg sackte er in sich zusammen. Er war schon bereit den Tod willkommen zu heißen, als er warme Hände an seinen Wangen spürte.

„Ach mein Liebster“, flüsterte eine vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr, „endlich bist du hier. Nur wenig mehr und nichts wäre mehr von mir geblieben. Endlich bist du hier.“

Und mit diesen Worten gab sie dem Seemann einen innigen Kuss, während Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen. Und als das wiedervereinte Liebespaar seinen letzten Atemzug in diesem Kusse teilte, da fing ein kristallenes Herz an einer Silberkette zaghaft an zu leuchten.

 

Gerade als die Männer der Seestern sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Stadt machen wollten, erstrahlte plötzlich ein helles Licht hinter ihnen. Verwundert drehten sie sich zu der Quelle des Lichtes. Freude erfüllte ihre Herzen als sie diese ausmachten: hoch oben in einem Turm aus Eis sahen sie den Seemann und seine Geliebte, an dessen Hals ein leuchtendes Herz aus Kristall hing.

 

Zufrieden, wenigstens einem von ihnen großes Glück beschert zu haben, kehrten die Männer sodann in die Stadt zurück. Doch als sie in der folgenden Neumondnacht in See stechen wollten, da leuchtete ganz im Norden ein helles Licht. Kein Schiff ging mehr verloren und so konnten die Männer der Seestern den Rest ihres Lebens glücklich mit ihren Lieben verbringen, ohne die grausame Pflicht die verlorenen Seelen in eine Stadt voller Unglück bringen zu müssen.

 


	3. Eine Seele der See

Zu einer Zeit noch ehe zwei Liebende ein Licht in den nördlichen Himmel gesetzt hatten, lebten in einer kleinen Hafenstadt ein Mädchen mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder. Den Vater hatte die See zu sich genommen, während der Leib der Mutter kurz darauf unter den Strapazen der Geburt des Junges völlig zusammenbrach. Und so war es Aufgabe der nur wenig älteren Schwester für ihren kleinen Bruder zu sorgen und sie tat dies stets mit größter Hingabe. Ganz gleich wie Ernte und Fischfang ausfielen, nicht einen Tag in seinem Leben musste der Junge Hunger leiden. Lieber nahm das Mädchen selbst nichts zu sich als dass ihr Bruder den Tisch hätte verlassen müssen ohne ein gesättigtes Gefühl. Doch hatten die Geschwister trotz ihrer tragischen Vergangenheit auch Glück. Die Stadt, in der sie geboren waren, war nämlich von äußerst freundlicher Natur. Ein jeder half dem anderen wo er nur konnte und ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Und so wuchsen die Geschwister zwar ohne Eltern, doch nicht ohne Freude und Zuwendung auf.

 

Eines Tages ging die Schwester alleine zu einer Bucht um dort Muscheln für das Abendmahl zu sammeln. Die Bucht lag etwas abseits von der Stadt und so war dort nur selten ein anderer Mensch anzutreffen. Als die Schwester an diesem Tag jedoch durch die seichte Brandung watete, bemerkte sie plötzlich eine junge Frau. Ihre Augen waren blau wie der Himmel an einem wolkenlosen Sommertag und ihr Haar glich in seinem hellen blond der Farbe des Strandes. Furchtlos trat die Schwester auf die Frau zu und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Die Stadt liegt in diese Richtung“, meinte die Schwester fröhlich, „für den Fall dass du dort hin willst. Wenn du noch etwas wartest, so kann ich dich begleiten, aber zunächst muss ich noch Muscheln für meinen Bruder und mich finden.“

Nachdenklich blickte die Frau die Schwester an und machte schließlich einige Schritte ins Meer hinein. Die Wellen brachen sich an ihren Schenkeln, doch das schien die Frau nicht zu stören. Sie beugte sich sogar zum Wasser hinunter, den ausgestreckten Arm tief eintauchend. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete hielt sie eine Muschen von unbeschreiblicher Größe in der Hand. Noch ein paar Mal wiederholte die Frau dies und kam schließlich mit einem Arm voller Muscheln zu der Schwester zurück.

„Das Meer ist ein reich gedeckter Tisch für jene, die es gebührend behandeln. Hier, nimm diese Muscheln und bereite deinem Bruder ein schönes Mahl damit.“

Staunend nahm die Schwester die Muscheln an. Diese waren nicht nur alle sehr groß sondern zudem auch außerordentlich hübsch anzusehen.

„Ich danke dir“, sprach die Schwester, nachdem sie ihre Augen von Muscheln gelöst hatte, „Ich hätte Stunden gebraucht um ein solches Mahl zu sammeln. Bitte, sei heute Abend mein Gast.“

Die Frau willigte ein und so kehrten sie gemeinsam in die Stadt zurück. Sogleich machte die Schwester sich daran, die Muscheln vorzubereiten während die Frau ehrfürchtig durch das Haus der Geschwister schritt. Jedes kleine Detail schien sie zu begeistern und ganz besonders das hölzerne Geschirr. Die Schwester bemerkte dies und als die Frau schließlich nach vielen Stunden am Abend wieder ging, schenkte sie ihr einen hölzernen Krug.

 

Viele Tange verbrachten die Schwester und die Frau von da an zusammen und mit der Zeit wurden sie gute Freunde. Sie lachten viel miteinander und so manches Mal erzählte die Frau dem Bruder am Abend eine Geschichte, damit er leichter Schlaf finden würde. Eines Tages bemerkte die Schwester eine Kette auf dem Tisch. Sie wusste, dass diese der Frau gehörte und da sie gerade erst gegangen war, rannte die Schwester aus dem Haus um die Kette zurück zu bringen. Nach einer Weile entdeckte sie die Frau am Strand und schon wollte die Schwester ihre Freundin rufen, als sie etwas sehr ungewöhnliches im silbrigen Mondlicht sah: langsam schritt die Frau immer tiefen in die Fluten hinein und stürzte sich schließlich kopfüber ins Wasser. Das letzte was die Schwester an diesem Abend von ihrer Freundin sah, war ein geschuppter Fischschwanz wo eigentlich ihre Beine hätten sein sollen.

Verunsichert von ihrer Beobachtung kehrte die Schwester wieder nach Hause zurück. Ihr Bruder erwartete sie bereits und fragte was sie denn so bedrücke. Doch die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf und schickte ihren Bruder mit einem Lächeln und dem Versprechen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, wieder ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag kam die Frau erneut zu Besuch. Zwar gab die Schwester ihr die Kette zurück, doch erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort ihre Beobachtung aus der letzten Nacht. Auch ihr Verhalten änderte sie in keiner Weise und so verbrachte sie weiter viele schöne Tage mit ihrer Freundin aus dem Meer.

 

Früh an einem Spätsommermorgen wanderte die Schwester dann am Hafen entlang und genoss die morgendliche Ruhe. Die Fischer hatten bereits angelegt und schon bald würden die Stadtbewohner in den Hafen strömen um Fisch für sich und ihre Lieben zu erwerben. Doch noch war alles ruhig. Abgesehen von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch, das von einem der Boote zu kommen schien. Vorsichtig näherte sich die Schwester, doch was sie in dem Boot sah ließ ihr Herz einige Takte aussetzen: dort in einem der Netze saß ihre Freundin! Doch nicht etwa in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, nein, der Fischschwanz war deutlich zu sehen. Rasch befreite die Schwester ihre verängstigte Freundin und half ihr wieder ins Meer zu kommen.

Später am Tag trafen die beiden sich wieder in der Bucht, in der sie sich einst zum erstem Mal getroffen hatten. Die Schwester wartete bereits am Strand und so konnte sie die Verwandlung ihrer Freundin zu einem Menschen beobachten. Zunächst ließ die Frau sich von den Wellen an den Strand tragen. Dort berührte sie mit beiden Händen ihren Fischschwanz, sprach eine Zauberformel und stand schließlich auf den Beinen, denen der Fischschwanz nun gewichen war. Nur langsam trat sie auf die Schwester zu, den Kopf gesenkt wie ein Hund, der Schläge von seinem Herrn erwartete. Doch die Schwester schloss ihre Freundin überglücklich in die Arme.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist! Ich fürchtete schon die Fischer hätten dich doch verletzt.“

„Du...du bist froh?“

Eifrig nickte die Schwester.

„Aber ja doch.“

„Aber siehst du denn nicht? Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich gehöre zum Meervolk.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Schwester.

„Das weiß ich doch schon lange. Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, in der du deine Kette bei mir vergessen hattest? Ich bin dir gefolgt um sie dir zurück zu bringen und da sah ich dann wie du ins Meer zurück gekehrt bist.“

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis die Meerfrau begriff was die Schwester ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Doch schließlich lächelte auch sie.

„All die Zeit hast du es gewusst und mich doch behandelt wie deinesgleichen. Das ist selten geworden unter den Menschen. Zur Belohnung will ich dich den Umgang mit der Magie des Meeres lehren. Doch du musst mir versprechen sie niemals gegen das Meer und seine Geschöpfe anzuwenden und es auch niemanden sonst zu lehren.“

„Gewiss doch, meine Freundin.“

Darauf nickte die Meerfrau und noch am gleichen Tag begann sie der Schwester den Umgang mit der Magie beizubringen. Jedoch verwendete die Schwester ihre Magie nie, für sie war der Unterricht nur eine schöne Zeit mit ihrer Freundin.

 

Der Winter, der auf diesen Spätsommer folgte, war von ungewöhnlicher Härte. Trank und Speis wurden in der ganzen Stadt knapp. Zwar teilte jeder was er hatte, aber dennoch drohte den Geschwistern der Hungertod. Also ging die Schwester an jene abgelegene Bucht, in der auch ihr Unterricht stattfand, und kniete sich dort in den feuchten Sand mit dem Gesicht zum Meer. Sie wirkte einen Zauber und bald darauf wandelte sich das Wasser, dass an ihren Knien brach und wurde zu unzähligen kleinen Fischen. Diese Fische sammelte die Schwester auf bis sie genug hatte um ihren Bruder und sich selbst zu versorgen. Doch als sie sich umdrehte um wieder in die Stadt zu gehen, musste sie mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ihr Bruder sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, wollte er wissen.

Doch die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann ich nicht sagen.“

Wieder und wieder fragte der Bruder, doch er bekam stets die gleiche Antwort. Schließlich trat er wütend gegen einen Baum und rannte in den Wald davon. Verzweifelt versuchte die Schwester ihn zu finden, doch ohne Erfolg und so musste sie schließlich ohne ihn nach Hause zurück kehren.

 

Unterdessen fand sich der Bruder in den tiefsten Tiefen des Waldes wieder. Kein Vogel war zu hören und legte der Bruder den Kopf in den Nacken, so sah er nur Baumkronen, jedoch keinen Himmel. Und dort im Dunkel des Waldes trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten eines Baumes hervor.

„Was grollst du so, mein Junge, dass selbst Bären vor dir davon weichen?“, fragte der Mann mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Meine Schwester ist gierig! Ich habe sie Magie wirken sehen, doch sie will mir nicht erklären wie!“

„Das klingt wahrlich nach einem gierigen Charakter.“

„Immer will sie alles für sich alleine haben, nie denkt sie an mich. Nie!“

Darauf nickte der Mann und griff in ein Astloch eines Baumes. Als er die Hand wieder heraus zog, hielt er eine kleine Box darin, deren Farbe exakt dem Haar des Bruders entsprach.

„Nimm dies, mein Junge. Dies wird dir helfen Magie zu wirken wie deine Schwester. Doch wisse eins: alles hat einen Preis. Die Schatten in dieser Box mögen sich wandeln zu was du sie wandeln willst, doch die Schatten in dir kannst du so leicht nicht ändern.“

Und so nahm der Bruder die Box mit seinen dünnen Händchen und kehrte mit einem vergnügten Lied auf den Lippen nach Hause zurück ohne der Warnung des Mannes weiter Beachtung zu schenken.

 

In den folgenden Tagen übte der Bruder sich im Umgang mit der Magie. Er öffnete die Box, ließ einen Schatten herauskriechen und veränderte diesen dann zu etwas anderem. Zunächst zu einem Stein, dann zu Früchten und schließlich zu Tieren. Schon bald beherrschte er die Schatten in der Box so gut, dass es ihn keinerlei Anstrengung kostete die Schatten zu manipulieren. Doch vor aller Begeisterung merkte der Bruder gar nicht dass er immer weniger schlief und oft einen härteren Ton anschlug als er es eigentlich wollte.

Und so kam es eines Tages zu einem schrecklichen Zwischenfall. Die Kinder der Stadt spielten wie üblich zusammen, denn Dank der geheimen Magie der Schwester und der Hilfe der Meerfrau gab es nun wieder genug Nahrung für alle und die Bewohner der Stadt wurden zusehends fröhlicher. Es war ein vergnügtes Spiel, doch unglücklicherweise drohte der Bruder zu verlieren. Wütend öffnete er seine Box und die Schatten schossen geradezu heraus und hüllten die übrigen Kinder ein. Als sie wieder in die Box verschwanden, brach das letzte Licht in den Augen der Spielgefährten des Bruders. Hätte ihn dieser Anblick noch im Sommer zutiefst verstört, so empfand der Bruder nun eine düstere Genugtuung. Niemand durfte gegen es sich erlauben ihn so zu behandeln.

Als die Schwester von diesem Vorfall erfuhr, versuchte sie ihren jüngeren Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch er wollte von all dem nichts wissen. Stattdessen machte er weiter wie bisher und wann immer ihm jemand widersprach oder sich weigerte im etwas zu geben, öffnete der Bruder wieder seine Box. Nach und nach verschlangen die Schatten so die ganze Stadtbevölkerung. Inzwischen vernebelten die Schatten so sehr das Herz des Bruders, dass es ihn mehr und mehr nach Blut dürstete und da es in der Stadt außer ihm und seiner Schwester niemanden mehr gab, bereitete er seine Abreise zu einer anderen Stadt vor. Da alles Bitten und Reden nichts brachte, suchte die Schwester schließlich bei ihrer Freundin der Meerfrau Rat.

„Nun“, sagte die Meerfrau, „es gibt einen Weg ihn in der Stadt zu behalten. Doch das Ritual ist sehr schwierig. Und es verlangt einen sehr hohen Preis: eine Seele die der See gegeben wird.“

„Ich bitte dich, lehr mich dieses Ritual. Ich habe sonst alles versucht, ich muss meinen Bruder aufhalten. Er darf diese Stadt nicht verlassen. Nie wieder.“

Da seufzte sie Meerfrau, doch auch sie wusste dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war den Bruder aufzuhalten. Und so lehrte sie das Ritual. Noch einmal versuchte die Schwester dann ihren Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch ohne Erfolg. Also ging sie zu der abgelegenen Bucht, nahm viele schwere Steine und band sie sich an den Leib. So bepackt ging sie entschlossenen Schrittes ins Meer, sprach die Worte, die zu dem Ritual gehörten, und ertränkte sich schließlich in den kalten Fluten.

 

Der Zauber wirkte und band den Geist des Bruders an die Stadt. Weder Magie noch Schiffe konnten ihn fortbringen.

Doch schon bald musste er feststellen, dass eine Stadt ohne Bewohner auch bedeutete, dass er alleine war. Einsamkeit schlich in sein Herz. Doch statt seinem Leiden ein Ende zu machen, klammerte er sich verzweifelt ans Leben, ja blieb gar durch Schatten ewig jung.

 

Tränen mischten sich mit dem Salzwasser der See, als die Meerfrau schließlich den leblosen Körper ihrer menschlichen Freundin vom Grund des Meeres aufhob. Seesterne bedeckten bis auf Arme und Kopf den gesamten Körper der Schwester. Behutsam brachte die Meerfrau den Körper zu einer schönen Stelle in einem Seegrasfeld und wollte gerade anfangen ihre Freundin zu begraben, als diese plötzlich die Augen aufschlug. Die Seesterne fielen vom Körper ab und gaben den Blick frei auf die glitzernden Schuppen des Fischschwanzes der Schwester. Überglücklich fielen die beiden Freundinnen sich in den tiefen des Meeres in die Arme.

 

Es heißt, dass seit diesem Tag die beiden Meerfrauen die Gewässer um die Stadt herum durchstreifen und sich nähernde Schiffe so weit wie möglich fortlocken. Dennoch verschlägt es hin und wieder ein Schiff in den Hafen der Stadt und es heißt der Bruder lasse sie nie mehr gehen sondern behalte sie als Gesellschaft für sich.

 


End file.
